


DBZ: Vegeta Grows Up

by LeSeineVirus



Category: Dragonball /Z/GT
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summery:</b> Goke is sick and tired of Vegeta acting like such a spoilt brat, so he and a few others join together to teach the Saiyan-Jin prince a lesson he will never forget but along the way they find out there's a lot more to each other than meets the eye.</p>
<p>Jeice, Zarbon, Raditz, Piccolo Sr., 17, Shin, Kami and Turles will be appearing in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DBZ: Vegeta Grows Up

A large shock wave could be seen from the very reaches of space as the energy wave spread across the entire planet.

***At Kami Lookout***  
"Mr Popo, feels like he caught in the middle of an earthquake," said the genie-like creature as he struggled to stand.  
"Theres a high energy coming from the Earth, but I cant tell who it is," exclaimed the young Namekian guardian of the Earth, who was supporting himself on a pillar. 

***Other World***  
"What is going on down there?" shouted King Kai as he tripped over Bubbles and Gregory while trying to get to a safe place to take cover.  
"I cant keep anything straight," shouted King Yamaha struggling to keep his desk in order.

***In HFIL***  
Everyone was running to take cover.  
"Run!" screamed Recoom as he ran into his cell for safety.  
"Out of the way," shouted Cell shoving Babadi out of the way.  
"Move it!" yelled Freiza kicking Guldo flying into the air.  
"Move it or lose it, pretty boy," screeched Jeice shoving Zarbon aside.  
"Your one to talk, wild man," snarled Zarbon trying to punch him.  
"I sometimes find it hard to believe that those two are of the same race," wondered Dadoria heading for the cells.

***With Shin and Elder Kai***  
"Ancestor, what is going on?" asked Shin trying to stay on his feet.  
"How should I know you little brat!" yelled Elder Kai tightly hanging on to a tree for dear life. **(A.N. I know hes dead but, just bare with me)**

***On Earth***  
"Somebody please help!" screamed Hercule running around his studio as the equipment began to topple and crash all around him.

Little did everyone know that a certain Saiyan-Jin prince was the cause and would be taught a lesson he (and a few others) will never forget.


End file.
